Anime Addventure : Faking It:
by tutcat
Summary: Ranma / X-men (all stories up for adoption)


Faking It

by St Fan

Akane looked at Ranma sailing through the window after her mallet swing. Then she turned toward the naked Amazon in the futon and glared.

"You thought that was funny?" she snapped.

Shampoo guilelessly answered: "Yes." Her slit eyes and smirking mouth made her look like a cat, even without the fake ears.

Akane sighed, her shoulders slumping. She then grabbed the hem of her pajama top, crossing arms, and pulled it above her head. Her free chest gained into view.

"I'd wish you stop doing that..." she said, while pushing down her pajama pants, along with the panties, and stepping out of them. "I'm tired of having to bash that poor Ranma every times... and finding always dumber pretexts for it." she added, kneeling next to Shampoo. "Why don't you sneak into my bed, instead?" asked Akane with a pouting face.

Shampoo smiled, lifting the cover to let the stripped girl slip underneath with her. "Akane too-too willing... Ranma is playing hard to get, make it much more fun. Shampoo still have hopes to catch him first."

"Over my body!" protested the Tendo daughter, snuggling closer to Shampoo.

"If Akane asks..." giggled the Nyuchezuu champion, roaming her hands over warm, soft flesh.

The short-haired girl moaned, then firmly pressed her lips against Shampoo's. They French-kissed deeply, lengthily and fiercely, their tongues wiggling like amorous snakes. They pressed their bodies together, the average-sized Japanese boobs mashing against the fuller Chinese ones. This attracted Akane's attention to those tits she was so envious off. Raining kiss lower and lower on Shampoo's skin, she reached the nipples and sucked one in her mouth, pawing the other breast with a full hand.

It was Shampoo's turn to gasp and moan. But despite her lover's ministrations, she didn't abandon the conversation they started. "Mmmmmhhhh... Shampoo... wouldn't mind if Akane seduce Ranma first... would make Airen more open about it... better chances for Shampoo to get him then... ooohhhhh..."

Akane kept squeezing Shampoo's mounds, but rose her head to answer: "No way! You know what I think of boys..."

"Shampoo know what Akane thinks of men... and this one sure it have nothing to do with what Akane think of Ranma... especially girl-type Ranma." she concluded impishly.

Akane blushed, and not just because of the strong hands caressing her backside and bottom. "You know what will happen if I ever show I'm warming up to Ranma... we'd end up married faster than a blink by that pair of idiots that call themselves father's. We're not ready for that, and I'm not even sure if Ranma could ever accept me as I am..."

"Shampoo says if Akane fuck both girl-type and boy-type, Ranma become very accepting."

"You're such a pervert..." mumbled Akane.

"Hentai-onna is one to talk." retorted the purple-haired girl. Akane hadn't the opportunity to respond, she gasped sharply as Shampoo lifted a leg between hers, grinding the thigh against Akane's crotch. The Amazon's hands gripped shapely buttocks, clawing into them for a firm grasp, and pulling said bottom forward for their pussies to align perfectly.

Akane yelped and stiffened, but she didn't resist long as Shampoo began rolling her hips, bringing their vulvas into a slow, sensual contact. The dark-haired girl started panting and rocking on top of her lover, arching her back, her dangling breasts bouncing and bumping occasionally into Shampoo's melons.

Akane's cute face was flushed in bliss as Shampoo let her settle the pace of their lovemaking, letting go of the bruised butt. As fun as this was, the kinky Amazon deemed the stimulation they exchanged not enough for them to reach their peaks. Her hands now free, Shampoo slipped one between their pressed tummies, reaching for their clits. The little nubs of flesh were only meeting from times to times as the female sexes were rubbing each other. Shampoo corrected this by scissoring them between her fingers, gently rolling her digits around the hoods.

At the same time, Shampoo's second hand caressed the cleft of Akane's ass, and carefully pushed a finger into her rosebud.

This combination was too much for Akane, who cried out and soaked Shampoo's fingers and cunt with her womanly juices, squirming madly on top of the Amazon. Shampoo was soon following suit, climaxing on her own from her fingers works and the pleasure of watching her lover trashing.

Akane slumped over Shampoo's plush form, gasping heavily for air. The sweaty girls exchanged kisses and caresses, melding their hot bodies. They took a little moment to get back their breathes, basking in the afterglow.

Finally, after a while, Akane said out of the blue: "I'm not sure I could ever make love to a man... even if it is Ranma."

Shampoo looked fondly at the teenager resting on top of her, smoothing tenderly her mop of hair. "Akane is just being silly, like Spatula Girl was before. Ukyo was like you, swearing she won't ever let man touch her, until Shampoo convinced her trying Instant Nyannichuan. Since then, Uchan and Shampoo had lot of fun switching roles. Though Ukyo likes it more when being the boy..."

"That's a little too much information, thank you..." groaned Akane, eyes twitching.

She was thinking that many peoples in Nerima would be surprised to find out that the relationship between the members of 'Ranma's Fiancées Squad' wasn't as simple and straightforward than it looked. But they were indeed faking their rivalries, and most of their fights over Ranma were bogus to hide the truth. Nobody had truly premeditated this, however.

Akane had been genuinely pissed off at her father for engaging her to a disgusting boy (even if he turned into a cute redheaded girl at times), and at her sisters for discharging the duty on her. But soon enough, she found out that having a fiancé was the perfect cover to tune down the rumor mill about her sexual preferences. As long as they didn't got married or the boy didn't try to get too close - which Ranma's immature attitude and panicked shyness around girls insured nicely.

Too bad Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyo came to the same conclusion, and similarly decided to use the clueless boy as decoy. Well, too bad at first, until they came to a better understanding of each others... leading to lots of yuri fun.

It's not that Shampoo was a lesbian per se... in her case, she was, to put it bluntly, a complete nympho (in Akane's viewpoint at least). She merely enjoyed sex, and was ready to hump anything on two legs (and occasionally on four, though it wasn't her fault that her feline side regularly went in heat). She had jumped on the opportunity offered by Ranma to escape the strict rules of her village and the close scrutiny of her great-grandmother, first with the Kiss of Death, then the Kiss of Marriage. She never truly wanted to kill Ranma-chan, nor she really intends to marry Ranma-kun (though she wouldn't hesitate a second shagging him). Of course, with Cologne following her to Japan, she had at least to pretend chasing Ranma and to outwardly fend off Mousse (this guy just never understood the concept of one-night-stand). The old crone had yet to figure out why the Nekohanten's take-outs were so popular. This wasn't just the superior quality of Joketsuzoku cooking, but also the fact that if Shampoo was late or displeased in any way some male client, she apologized with her body. Bachelor's tended to call her very often with impossibly strict schedules...

Ukyo was, on the other hand, simply butch from day one, as her dress and mode of speech clearly indicated. Though it seemed Shampoo had her a little turned around if the previous boast was to be believed. Yet, the okonomiyaki chef still used the 'cute fiancée' routine to quiet rumors (and quench her father's suspicions).

As for Kodachi... well, if she had her own reasons to advertise interest in the male Ranma, Akane greatly preferred not to think about it. Even if inbreeding wasn't entirely surprising coming from a noble family like the Kunos, the mere idea tended to make her sick in the stomach.

Then, the Tendo girl had to stop her pondering, because she always had a hard time thinking straight... ahem... I mean concentrating when Shampoo was eating her pussy. The Chinese girl demonstrated once again her mastery of cunnilingus by wiggling her dexterous tongue into Akane's folds, eating her honey pot like there was no tomorrow.

Akane tried to stifle her moans and gasps by biting on a finger. But as the purple-haired girl started nibbling on the clit and pushing her digits into the wet, swollen Tendo cunt, it was too much. Luckily, Shampoo remembered in time that Akane was a screamer. She muted her bedmate incoming loudness by straddling her face and covering her mouth with Chinese cunny. Akane started licking and sucking in turn, grabbing the shapely bottom that nearly smothered her. The enthusiastic 69 continued for a while, slurping sounds and muffled moans filling the room.

Akane and Shampoo were putting back some clothes after the little quickie in Ranma's room. Although they still wanted to have fun, or at least enjoy a relaxing bath together, they'd have to move elsewhere first. It simply was too risky to stay at the Tendo Dojo.

"So, where are we going?" asks Akane to her purple-haired girlfriend.

"To the bathhouse!"

"Shampoo, you'd better not have any public sex in mind..."

by Myself

Akane looked down to take in the sway of Shampoo's butt as the Amazon strode down the street, then realising the speed Shampoo was moving rushed up to fall into stride beside her.

"Where are we going?" Akane asked quietly.

"Shampoo think Akane being too too close minded, maybe Spatula Girl help her feel like experiment." Shampoo grinned as she glanced at Akane.

Akane frowned. On the one hand just thinking about the last time she and Shampoo had gone to Ucchan's made her pussy buzz in anticipation. Ukyo was almost as good with her tongue as Shampoo, and she had a huge collection of vibrators. Even a Hello Kitty one for laughs.

On the other hand, Shampoo had apparently decided that she needed to experiment with hetero sex, an idea that simply didn't appeal. Unfortunately while she could give a firm no and make Shampoo back off, the purple haired girl's stubborn streak would make her keep bringing it up, and possibly cutting back on visits to her. And if she could get Ukyo on her side. . . They weren't her only partners, but being cut off, or even just cut back by them something she didn't want to contemplate.

She sighed. 'Well, maybe Ukyo isn't too interested in that sort of expansion of our horizons. Of course if she and Shampoo are already doing it she probably is, but maybe not.'

"Akane pay attention!" Shampoo called.

Akane looked up and realised that she had taken three steps past the door to Ucchan's Okonomiyaki. Flushing slightly she walked back beside Shampoo and nodded.

Akane felt a surge of relief as she saw that they were not alone in the restaurant. 'Ukyo would never consider throwing out a customer, and I don't think Shampoo'll wait.' A grin starting she glanced at Shampoo, considering what she should say.

Seeing the very sultry grin spreading across Shampoo's face made icicles sprout along her spine in anticipation of what was to come.

"Um, Ukyo looks busy." Akane said quietly.

"Shampoo see," the Amazon replied in a pleased sounding voice. "Shampoo not think customer mind getting busy with other things."

Akane blinked. "Ataru, isn't he that tag guy?"

"Yes, Ataru win Tag, get Alien Fiancee." Lum commented offhandedly as she waved a hand to attract Ukyo's attention, then pointed toward Ataru(Who was too busy eating his half dozen Okonomiyaki's to notice), then made a few more gestures. "Lum very possessive, get very jealous."

Ukyo glanced from Shampoo's gestures to Ataru and looked back with a very unenthusiastic expression on her face.

"Lum was the alien princess right?" Akane thought, remembering the bikini clad beauty who had appeared on the news every night that week.

"Yes, Lum not like Ataru chase other womans. But Shampoo change mind, help her see sharing very nice thing." She made another gesture toward Ataru, then a gesture of measuring between her hands.

Ukyo's expression shifted from unenthusiastic to surprised, she glanced again at Ataru, her expression shifting from surprised to considering.

"Akane not have to try man-cock today, but she won't be back when Ataru come with Lum. Oni Pussy taste too too good." Shampoo commented as she looked at Ukyo again.

The chief looked indecisive for a moment, then nodded.

"Akane lock door, ok?" Shampoo commented as she walked over to where Ataru was sitting.

Ataru washed down his meal with a can of soda. Sighing happily he leaned back, stretching himself out. As the purple hair came into the edges of his vision, he froze, snapped upright and pivoted his seat. Then he grinned and shot forward like a rocket. "Shampoo-Chan!"

Akane and Ukyo both stared uncertainly as the hentai rocket was smashed into the floor by one of Shampoo's Bonbori maces.

Ataru bounced to his feet. "Why so cruel Shampoo-Chan?"

Shampoo giggled, putting her mace away. "Ataru know deal, Shampoo have to hit attacking hentai in public. Can't have fun unless know everyone and know not tell great grandmother."

Ataru glanced at the uncertain looking Ukyo and Akane. "Really," he commented with a big grin on his face. "So those two. . . Um, about Lum. . ."

"Shampoo know deal with Lum, they Happy Happy to get to know Lum so so well."

"Ok!"

by Mantech1

Friday morning, well, late morning. There were plenty of people about. Students rushing to their school as they kept saying they were late. MOthers and their children, enjoying the fine day and in the case of the children feeding/chasing the birds. And their across from him sat an elderly couple, holding hands, enjoying the spectacle of those rambunctious children.

Ranma sighed at the children's innocence and turned his attention back to the lake. It was almost calm enough for him to see the bottom. Picking up a small stone he tossed it into the water and watched the ripples spread out. That was him, his life, wherever he went there were ripples. Throwing another rock he watched as the newer ripples canceled out the older ones. That represented...he really didn't know what it represented, maybe it represented the secret that all of the fiance's shared.

He was still amazed at all of the information that Nabiki gathered. If it hadn't been for the audio tapes and video tapes of the fiance's 'together' then he would've thought all those documents a forgery. But they weren't. For months he could think of nothing but the secrets in those files and wonder. Then he'd learned the Umi-Sen-Ken to fix another one of Genma's mess's. After that Genma made him promise to never use the technique again, then he'd gone back on that promise and spied on his fiance's. The first day showed nothing out of the usual, by the second day he was beginning to think that someone had faked the voices/images on those tapes and cassettes.

On the third day however. It was a slow day, the sort that only occur when the shit was about to hit the fan. He peered in the window to Shampoo's room, and saw her and Akane locked together, naked, kissing each other. For a long time he watched without actually seeing anything. Nabiki was right all along and he'd been played for a fool.

Akane betrayed him. Shampoo betrayed him. Ukyou betrayed him.

He'd thought of them as friends, people who he could trust in a fight. Only to find that they were using him to hide their relationship. It wasn't the fact that they were sleeping with each-other that irked him, it was the fact that THEY WERE USING HIM!

Hours of despair, recriminations, turbulent thoughts and 4 abandoned buildings (mysteriously destroyed) later found Ranma at a park similar to this one. He'd come to a partial conclusion at the time. If the fiance's wanted to use him as a cover for what they were really doing then fine, but if they thought he would just continue being the 'dumb jock' as Nabiki put it, then they were terribly mistaken. In essence as they used him as a shield then he would use them to the same effect. He didn't know what to do at first, nor was he too terribly inclined to just ask someone. Eventually Genma started harping on him for his grades, so he'd shrugged and later when Akane predictably punted him he walked to the nearest library (book stores were out of the question, too little money at that time) and read all the books he could find on one of his class subjects (history, math, science, art, etc).

When Ranma came back to Nerima he was slightly scuffled from a fight with Ryouga and a bit worried that everyone would ask and find out where he was that day, but his appearance deterred them as no one wanted to hear the same old 'Ryouga happened upon me as I was walking back' story. So a week and a half later when he was again punted by Akane he repeated the cycle, though a couple times he found Ryouga other times he had to fake being in a fight...which really wasn't that hard to do.

No one questioned him because none of them cared. Even when his grades steadily rose to the top of his classes (a fact that drove two teachers insane, not that anyone noticed) Genma didn't comment.

Despite the lack of emotion Ranma kept at it, week after week, for no reason other then he was doing it for himself. That was his 'dark' secret, he could think for himself. Though he had come to enjoy these little trips. "But now...?"

After going through Nabiki's files that first day he made it a habit to check those files and recordings at least once a week, the last time he'd checked it was yesterday. Those audio recordings of Shampoo and Akane were starting to worry him. Shampoo was obsessed with bedding him for no other reason then he 'played' hard to get. Akane just wanted Shampoo. And now it seemed that both were seriously considering tag-teaming his cursed form. Not HIM, only Shampoo mentioned him, his cursed form. From what they said it sounded like they didn't care what his thoughts/feelings were on the matter as long as they got what they wanted.

No more than three months ago he defeated Saffron, who was in essence a living god, and now the girls believed they could use his cursed form as a sex-toy.

"No."

It was time for a change. This week it would all end. One way or the other.

by Mantech1

The P.O. box had been spur of the moment. He hadn't really planned to do anything with it but it seemed a good idea just in case he made any actual friends. Funny thing was he did start to use the box for all sorts of things. For instance there were some hard to find magazines that he liked so he got a subscription to those when he had the money, and though nobody in Nerima knew it there were quite a few challenge letters sent to him each week, only a small fraction of which got to the Tendo home while the rest went to his P.O. box.

Most of those challenge letters came from this area. The local Dojo masters visited the parks quite often, and once one of them found out he frequented the area word had spread though fortunately he told that first one where to send the challenge letters and the others who found out followed suite. You'd think Nabiki would have found out after all this time but these Dojo masters had heard of the Ice Queen and didn't want their students conned out of every last yen they had, that's why she never found out and hopefully never would.

Of course no mail box is complete (these days) without advertisements. Street Fighter matches, they switched to color pictures of the women doing their high kicks, hmm...no panties. Spell's R Us, looks like they're having another 90% off sale. Goddess Relief Office, strange there's only a number on the back but no explanation for what they do. Rival Relief Office, similar number to the GRO but it does say 'We do more with less.'. What looks like a recruitment letter from some guy named Bison, along with the words 'Don't call us, we'll find you.'. Marvin the Martians Cannon Emporium 'Where we specialize in Earth-shattering KA-BOOMS!'. Etc...etc...

There were a couple dozen more ads he didn't looked at, he usually skipped those for the letters in back.

A challenge letter. He didn't recognize the header on the envelope (in fact it looked a little blurred) but that was no surprise cause new dojo's were always popping up overnight (and usually getting destroyed the next day). Some of the styles were truly bizarre sounding but they might be really good.

For a moment Ranma was wondering what sort of challenge a 'School of the Gifted' would be. Only, it wasn't really a challenge. He opened the letter and began to read.

The writer was American, but seemed to have a firm grasp on the Japanese language.

To Mister Ranma Saotome

I would like to speak to you upon the possibility of enrolling you within my school. The reasons for this, however, is a matter to be discussed in person. I have a number of which you can contact me at, and by the time you receive this letter I should be within Tokyo within a week. We can set up a place and time to discuss my reasons for this letter in person.

Signed, Charles Xavier of the Xavier School of the Gifted.

'Well,' Ranma thought to himself. 'This is different. But what kinda school would want a guy like me in it?

by HVulpes

Ranma entered the hotel room that the Xavier guy was staying at. He had used his martial arts to move slyly away from the Nerima crazies. Skills that duplicated the forbidden arts, yet were slightly different.

He looked around at the classy hotel room and thought that this Xavier must be very important. He stopped the man who must have sent the letter. He was a bald, older man who was sitting in a wheelchair.

"Hello, Ranma. My name is Professor Charles Xavier from the Xavier School for the Gifted. And I see that you are curious to why I have called you here." Xavier said.

"I'm curious." Ranma said as he looked at the Professor.

"I will make my point brief. I run a school for those gifted by a genetic quirk of fate. My school is a training ground for those with mutant powers. It is my belief that you have a mutant power that is just getting ready to come to the surface. It is my hope that you will come to my school to learn how to use that power." Xavier said, adding "It is also my hope that you will also be able to help out with training in the martial arts with my other students. Your school of martial arts seems to be most effective for my students."

Ranma was shocked at the announcement. He knew of mutants. Normally hated throughout the world, Japan had a great tolerance for mutants do to the hero Sunfire. Now he might have a power. What might it be. But something else occurred to him. "Where is this school of yours?" Ranma asked.

"In America. Is it a problem?" Xavier asked.

America. A chance to restart his life without these wacko following him. A new life with others who might accept him. A second chance to find family.

"I accept. I just have to get a few things together and we can go." Ranma said, with a smile.

It was not a good day to be Logan. That much was true.

Currently the mansion was in 'slight' disarray.

That might have something to do with Berserker's new pink hair color courtesy of one Bobby Drake, AKA Iceman. Thus minor burn marks were located across the mansion, and a half ton of ice slides making it look like a winter wonderland.

The fact Shadowcat was chasing Multiple around for whatever reason also added to the disarray, and didn't help when one of Jamie's clones would suddenly vanish each time she made a leap at him.

And the one called Spyke seemed to have slighted the Rogue somehow and a great chase insured with several projectiles littered across the walls, and Rogue screaming about how she would 'Skin him down to each and every bone.' Three great chases, between mutants with still devolving powers (And control for that matter), property damage (Minor damages, but a LOT of minor damages), and Xavier was out of the country.

Yeah, not a good day.

The ringing phone was a welcome distraction though, as he strode into Xavier's office and picked the device up.

"Hello." He answered gruffly.

"Ah, Wolverine, how are things going?" Charles Xavier asked, from the phone.

To answer he held the phone up in the air as Evan and Rogue ran past, outside the door. "COME BACK HERE SO AH CAN DRAIN YA TO A ZOMBIE!"

Logan brought the phone back to his ear. "That answer it enough for ya Chuck?"

"Quite actually. Anyway, I have some good news."

"Yeah?"

"Mister Saotome, the mutant who, according to Cerebro, will manifest his powers soon, has agreed to come to the school with me."

"That's some good news Chuck. Want me to tell the kids?"

"Yes, once you've... settled their disputes. You may wish to get Ororo's help upon that matter."

"HOLD STILL SO YOU CAN FRY ICEMAN!"

"No kiddin?"

by HVulpes

Ranma returned to the Professor's room, after collecting his things for his trip to America. He had left a letter for his mother and one for Kasumi, explaining how things had gone with his fiancees and how he wanted to make a clean start. He just told her that he was heading to America for special training and he didn't know when he might be back. He also told them not to tell the others and that he should be safe. He had also collected up the letter from Xavier. He then left clues for the others to discover that might lead them to think that he was heading to different locations in Japan and China, including Jusenkyo. 'That should confuse them.' Ranma thought hoping they wouldn't suspect that he had head east, not west.

Ranma returned to find the Professor waiting for him. "So Ranma, you're ready for travel." Xavier said looking to Ranma's single bag.

"I like to travel light." Ranma said, adding, "It's part of my martial arts training."

Ranma looked at the Professor and asked, "So what kind of mutant power do you think that I have?" He was curious to this new aspect of himself that had lead to this restart in his life.

"I'm not exactly sure. I would need more time to study it or to see it in action. But I think that it's...

"A minor power?" Ranma asked questioning the level of his power. He couldn't believe that his power could be so...puny sounding.

"I don't mean it that way. It's just something more subtle than some other more extreme mutant powers that might be more flash. They still could be powerful powers in trained properly." Xavier said, looking at the slight disappointed look on Ranma's face turn more hopeful.

"I can even see potent uses for your power. Some of which might come in handy in battle with rogue mutants who might use their powers for darker purposes." Xavier said encouragingly.

"Yes, I can see potential for your power..."

"Nullification?" Ranma asked the man in the wheelchair.

"Yes. Some mutants, like myself and Magneto either rely mostly or solely on our unique abilities." Xavier said his hands at the armrests so his wheelchair would move for him. "Once we get to my jet we'll on our way to America. Anyway, your power, if I am correct, should nullify a mutant's power within a certain radius. However, I'm not sure it will be... too controlled."

"I don't get what ya mean Prof."

Xavier took a moment to think. "What I mean is you power may only activate when you want it to, or it may just stay on, twenty-four/seven. Although I hope for the former, Nightcrawler and Shadowcat are exceptional team-mates because they can get people from one place to another without worrying of obstacles. Nightcrawler can teleport, and Shadowcat can phase through solid matter as it was just air." Seeing Ranma nod he continued.

"On the other side we have a tendency to face mutants with opposing goals. Magento is the most powerful among those, with his magnetic based powers any metal object is a deadly weapon."

Ranma nodded. "So I can take these guys out, no prob?"

"If I'm right, you may still have... difficulties. I expect the range of your powers to be limited. Five, six feet. Ten at the most, but that maybe too much to hope for. While it will help against mutants that require close range, against mutants with long range powers you may still have difficulties, provided you cannot get close enough."

Ranma nodded again. "All right then. What about this school of yours, what's the folks like?"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that. They'll like you just fine." 'And perhaps get Rogue out of her little shell.' Xavier thought to himself. 'If he can even gain limited control over his powers Rogue would finally be able to touch someone without fear of harming anyone.'

Magneto was too late to stop the boy from meeting with Xavier. Now Xavier had a mutant with the ability to stop the powers of other mutants on his team. Who knows how this might be used against him? Ranma's powers would remove any close up battle abilities. Ranged attacks should hold.

So now he was playing catch up with Xavier. He needed a way to capture this ranma and turn him to his side in the conflict between him and Xavier. 'But how can I do it?'

Xavier likely had protection around the boy. He needed another way of controlling the boy. Still he had an ace in the hole that Xavier didn't know about.

He had found another mutant that was more in line to his way of thinking. And it was a powerful on that would be his tool in breaking Xavier's dream.

And from what he had learned, this boy had battled the Saotome boy before. And he had beaten him at least once.

The good thing about Blackbird jets, in the mind of one Professor Xavier, was they were wheelchair friendly.

Another good thing was they were rather quiet, considering the speeds they moved at. Ranma had poked at him with questions before boarding and starting the trip back to Bayville. Currently he was in the Co-Pilot's seat having a nap. Xavier just smiled and kept course back to the School. If he was right they should make it home before dinner, and Ranma would have a chance to converse with some of the students.

Meanwhile...

"Alright, is everyone here?" Wolverine asked, looking around the main room. After a few murmurs and looking around he noticed everyone was indeed here (As well as three additional Jamies) as he motioned to Henry McCoy, AKA The Beast, to talk to the students. It was still early in the morning so he had to pull some folks out of bed.

"Thank you Logan. The reason you're all assembled here at the moment is that Professor Xavier is returning from Japan with a new addition to the School." He paused for a moment to gauge reaction before continuing. "We know the student is a Ranma Saotome. From what we know he does know English, and will be arriving within the afternoon or early evening." Seeing a few hands raised he raised his own. "And no, we don't know what his powers are, though I believe that the Professor may know." That had a few hands drop, although Evan still had his hand up. "Yes Evan?"

"Do we know where he's gonna stay in the mansion yet?"

"No, however I expect that he will room with someone. Anything else?" In response Kurt, AKA the Nightcrawler raised his own hand. "Yes Kurt."

"Uh, yah... vhen's breakfast?"

"KURT!" A number of students exclaimed, the remainder just sighing. Just another day at the mansion...

Meanwhile...

Mystique answered her phone on the first ring, holding it to her ear.

"What is it?" No need to ask who, she already knew.

"Mystique, we may have a difficulty." Magneto. She never liked him. They were... allies, but not friendly ones.

"What problem do we have now?"

"Xavier has a new recruit. One that we may not easily be dealt with."

"What's his powers?"

"He can nullify mutant powers within an area around himself. I estimate the area to be around seven feet. However I cannot tell if it is a power he can activate or one that will remain on whether he wishes it or not."

"So? If it's a short range we can deal with it. And if that's all he can do, I'll have no problems... taking care of him if need be." She was, after all, a trained assassin. She knew at least thirty seven ways to break a neck.

Seven of which she created herself.

"Don't underestimate him Mystique. He has over ten years of training and experience equal to twice that in the art of combat. You are a formidable opponent, but he is by far your superior in that regard." Now she started to worry. Nullification abilities combined with combat abilities? Not good.

"How good is he?"

"Most of my information is secondhand, but I do believe he can defeat Sabretooth, if my information is correct. However I will... test him later... at my convenience." In other words after you get a new pawn, Mystique though. "Still, keep your distance from him, if he were to null your powers while you were in disguise..." He let it hang. She already knew what that would mean.

"Do you have a plan to take care of him?"

"Yes actually. If I cannot convince him to join us, I have a tool to destroy him. A new mutant, and a foe of Xavier's new pupil, named..."

by Pel'el

"Tatewaki Kuno, an interesting young man with impressive sword skills. These skills have allowed him to emerge undefeated from over 100 fights with Saotome."

"Impressive"

"It also seems that young Kuno is awake, and is able to sense mutants. I am unsure what power he has, but judging from his calls he knows that Saotome is the reason he is here, so he might be telepathic." Magneto mused, "Although being called a foul sorcerer is annoying I will deal with that point later."

"OK, how about now?" Ranma asked as the Blackbird came closer to mansion.

He had woken up over the last hour. Xavier decided to try to strike up a conversation with him, which in turn lead to Ranma trying to learn his powers that were still devolving. Surprisingly he was a rather quick learner. The first attempt was better than he had hoped, he didn't do much to his powers, but a buzzing feeling ensued. A second attempt gave a similar feeling but slightly dulled his powers. This time he had Ranma physically touching him. The next attempt to use his telepathic power ended up in a heavy garbled feeling, hinting that Ranma was beginning to learn his powers.

"Quite good. I can still use my powers, but they are quite weak. Unfortunately you'll need to be quite close to null someone's abilities, at least currently. However I expect that within the week your powers will evolve to the point where you can shut off powers from a few feet, if never farther than seven or eight feet."

Ranma took his hands off the Professor's shoulder and shrugged. "It's still something. Sides, you never know, might come in handy."

'Very much so.' Xavier thought to himself as Ranma dropped his null field. "As practice try to keep your powers on for most of the day, just to get the hang of it." He checked the GPS for a moment then nodded. "We should arrive in a few moments, just sit tight, OK?"

Later...

Ranma with his bag over his shoulder followed Xavier as they went from the hanger to an elevator and into a hallway. "Well here we are here at last. I'll find one of the instructors so we can arrange a meeting so you can meet the rest of the students." He was quite pleased to find the buzzing feeling still around, meaning Ranma was keeping his powers active. "Now then, I should also arrange a..."

"COME BACK HERE PORCUPINE!"

Xavier and Ranma turned to see two people running down the hallway.

Ranma noted the dark skinned young man with blond hair running with a bit of a grin on his face, being chased by a woman with reddish-brown hair with a white stripe who was wearing dark clothing. Oddly enough, one hand was gloved, that hand holding the second glove leaving her right hand bare. Ranma noticed, but didn't give it much thought.

Xavier did.

Spyke had done something to anger Rouge to the degree that she was willing to use her powers on him. He sighed wondering what had happened this time. Ranma stepped aside to avoid the man running by. Then Murphy's Law stepped in.

Rouge, as she was about to pass Ranma and Xavier, tripped and started to fall forward. As this happened she noticed the guy (Who she assumed was the new student) with the Professor move to catch her. One hand moved to her waist, the other to her right hand to help steady her.

Skin met Skin.

Rogue's first thoughts were simple. 'Oh damn, Ah touched the new guy, I'm gunna suck him dry, the Professor will be mad, and he's gunna be afraid of me for life.'

She cringed as she prepared for an onslaught of memories, emotions, power and everything that came with contact as she knew it.

And she got... Nothing.

Professor Xavier released a breath he didn't know he held. It seemed Ranma's powers were still working quite well.

Rogue in the meantime had been helped to her feet and steadied. However she had not let go of his hand, instead she just stared at it. 'How's this possible? Ah should be sucking everything' outta him, but he just standin' there, and mah power's ain't working.'

"Umm... are you OK now?" Ranma asked her.

"Uhh... yeah, Ah'm fine." She said, still looking at what she held.

"... OK, but... why are you staring at my hand like that?"

She blinked and let go of the hand as if it were burning, turning her head to avoid his gaze. 'Dang it, why am Ah being' so shy here? You'd think Ah'd never seen a cute guy before. Did Ah just think he was cute? Ah damn, there Ah go again!' "Ah yeah, but uhh..." Rouge stumbled before finally getting her composure back. "Why didn't mah powers work?"

Ranma blinked. "Umm... what powers?"

Xavier coughed lightly. "Allow me to explain. Ranma, this is Rogue, her powers allow her to absorb the thoughts, abilities and powers of whoever she touches, however she cannot control this power." He spun his chair to face Rogue. "Rogue, this is Ranma, his powers allow him to nullify another mutant's power within a short range."

by HVulpes

(Author note: Can't do accents)

"Rogue, it might be a good idea for you to show Ranma around the school while I collect the others to me Ranma." Xavier said as he looked at his students.

"Okay, Professor." Rogue said a little shy at the fact that Ranma could touch her.

A bunch of conflicting emotions were surging through her mind. Her was a boy who was immune to her powers, a boy that she could final touch without fear of absorbing him. That was a change that she was dealing with.

She still held fear of absorbing him. She also felt an attraction to him, but she didn't want to be like one of those boy crazy girls at school. She felt Hope that she wouldn't be alone, untouched. Then there was hormones that she was feeling that had been long denied due to her powers.

It was all making her nervous around Ranma and she didn't know how to react to him. So she took it show and calm.

"Well, here we go." She told Ranma.

"And here, we have our little' kitchen and dining' area. Can be a bit of' danger zone though." The Gothic mutant told Ranma as she led him into the room. Rogue had him place his bags in the main hall while she led him around.

"Danger zone?" Ranma asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yah. We got about twenty folks here, give or take. Only four of which ain't teenagers. And a lotta the younger ones tend to be a lil' messy."

"Heh, I bet. That can't make this place too much of a danger zone though, can it?" Ranma said looking over the table.

"Well, there's also the fact that the last batcha muffins Kitty made were handed around as paperweights, and Kurt seems to try and eat us outta house and' home." Rogue responded having a good look over the new mutant. 'Damn, look at those arms, must work outta lot. And those buns...' Rogue winced as she caught herself. 'Cut it out girl, he's just another guy, no need to get all worked up over cute buns, and abs o'... dang it, there Ah go again.' She thought to herself.

Ranma turned to look at her. "Hey, you OK?"

"Wah?" Rogue turned to look at him. "Yeah, why wouldn't Ah be?"

"Well your face is all red."

"Uhh..." She froze for a moment. 'Gawd-dang-it! I'm actually BLUSHIN' over some guy... Just cause he can touch me? And cause he's cuter than all... Dang-it, if Ah dun stop this they're all gunna stop callin' me Rogue, and start callin' me Rouge instead.' She took a moment and calmed herself. "Yeah, no problems here, nope." 'Way tah go girl, that came out as lame as humanly possible.'

"If you say so... What else is there to see?" Rogue let out a little sigh, glad in the change of subject.

"Just the bedrooms upstairs, Ah dunno which is yours, so we'll wait 'till the Professor tells us. There's the study, where he's gathering everyone to meet yah, and then there's all the stuff underground that'll take a long time to figure out."

"Underground?"

"Yah, outside the hangar, there's the med-bay, some emergency bedrooms, in case the upstairs of the mansion is blown up for some reason, the Danger Room which is where we'all train to use our powers and a buncha other stuff that Ah'm not too sure of."

"I see. So..."

~Ranma, Rogue, I have everyone assembled.~ Professor Xavier voice called out inside their own heads. ~Please come to the study, and Ranma do keep your null field raised, we should show them what powers you have. It's something of a common courtesy for us.~

~Hey, how are we gunna show off his powers?~ Rogue said, or rather thought back. Ranma began to ask something but was cut off by Xavier.

~I established a short link between the three of us Ranma, that was how you heard her speak, even if she's not a telepathic.~ After a moment he continued. ~ To answer your question Rogue, I think we'll demonstrate it they way you did earlier.~ He sent back, a little bit of humor with it. ~Anyway, to the study. Preferably quickly, Jamie seems to have multiplied himself a few times over.~ With that, he cut their link.

"Well, come'on now. Let's go." Rogue said leading the way to the study, a little more nervous than before. Xavier wanted her to touch him, again. Something that was new, at least to her. Something that was exciting to her, but also made her extremely nervous.

"Alright, but one thing."

"Yah?"

"How does someone multiply himself?"

"Yah'll see when we get there."

by Mister-E

Xavier folded his hands together as he waited in the desk of the study. To either side of him was Henry and Ororo, Logan standing against the wall opposite of the door Ranma would enter. The X-Men themselves, Evan, Kitty, Jean, Kurt and Scott took up a couch and a chair, as well as the chandelier Kurt was hanging from. The New Mutants littered the floor as well as the wall and another couch. (Which, somehow, was claimed by Jamie and five clones.) Xavier didn't need to be a telepathic to gauge the general feel of the room. Most were excited as they wanted to meet the new student. Jubilee, Amara and Rahne were discussing what Ranma would look like, giggling on occasion and generally acting like girls. The boys were talking about their speculations, but more on what his power would be. However there was some nervousness as well. Mostly from two people.

Kurt and Hank.

Which, by their appearances of a fuzzy blue demon, and a furry blue ape was quite... understandable. Xavier felt, however, that Ranma would not judge them by their appearance. He didn't know why he felt that. Perhaps it's what Wolverine always called 'Gut Instinct'.

Finally after all the waiting the doors opened allowing Rogue to enter the room, Ranma a step behind her. The girls giggled a little amongst themselves, Jubilee swooning a bit, and Kitty taking a long appreciative look at him. Ranma then looked around the room, at each person. Jubilee batted her eyelashes as his gaze passed over her, Jean offered a warm smile, some of the boys waved. He blinked at the half dozen twelve year olds that looked exactly alike and just shrugged. He looked up to see Kurt on the chandelier, and Xavier swore he heard Kurt take a sharp intake of breath. Then Ranma spoke his first words since arriving in the study.

"Doesn't your tail hurt after awhile?" Half the room gave a short laugh at that and Kurt seemed to visibly relax.

"Don't vorry, been doing this for years." Kurt waved over and gave a toothy grin as Ranma continued to look around the room. Evan gave a nonchalant 'Hey', which was replied with a 'Yo', before turning to Wolverine. He took an extra moment to gaze at him, seeing Wolverine doing the same. Then the two smirked at each other as if they shared a private joke. Xavier wondered if they met before, not realizing the two just sized each other up. Afterwards his gaze went to the other teachers; he passed over Hank in such a manner that would make someone think a person who looks like a blue gorilla is normal. He passed over Ororo who offered a warm smile, which was returned.

"Well then," Xavier began. "Rogue, Ranma if you would come over here please." Xavier motioned to the side of his desk. Ranma shrugged and stood at the indicated place. Xavier nodded as he felt the buzz of Ranma's power as he got close enough.

"Students, I would like to introduce you to Ranma Saotome, from Japan. I do hope all of you help him adjust to the mansion as well as our Country. Now, as for his power... well you should see it to believe it. Rogue, if you would?"

Rogue gave off a sigh and pulled a glove off, causing some of the students to wonder why the Professor wanted him drained on day one. Rogue placed a hand on Ranma's and the student's waited for him to collapse.

And waited...

And waited...

And would have waited some more, except Kurt's tail slipped from astonishment, landing on the ground.

Ranma winced. "You OK?"

Kurt rubbed his head and stood up. "Uhh... yeah... just fine... Umm... you?"

Ranma shrugged. "Well enough."

"Umm... Professor..." Scott asked standing up. "Rogue's power should have put him into a coma by now, so how is he still standing?"

Xavier gave a wave to Rogue who nodded and replaced her glove. "It's quite simple Scott. Ranma's power has the ability to raise and lower a sort of 'Null Zone' or 'Null Field' around himself. While his range will grow it's currently limited to near physical contact. Essentially any mutant within the Null Zone will be unable to use their powers." Murmurs and gasps were raised before Xavier raised his hand. Within moment's they quieted down. "Yes, he can Null powers, but his range is limited, extremely so right now. Do remember he can raise and lower the field at will, so don't be too worried. I'm sure Ranma will take care to not nullify your powers without reason."

"Except for maybe Rogue's." The voice from one Bobby 'Iceman' Drake caused a few chuckles from various people. Ororo frowned.

"Bobby, be a little careful with your wording please." She said.

Kitty still giggled a little before gazing over the new student. She labelled him in the 'Super-Hot' folder. Before looking over at Rogue who...

... Was looking away with a slight redness to her face. 'What's with her?' She thought to herself. 'Bobby was a little mean but, I'd thought she'd try and murder Bobby not... Unless...' Kitty got a rather odd smile and decided to do a little 'test', starting with raising her hand. Xavier noticed.

"Yes Kitty, something to say?"

"Yeah, like, does he need a tour of Bayville or something, I can, like, show him around."

"That might be a good idea," Xavier said smiling slightly. "But it should be done tomorrow, since it will be Saturday, and you'll have most of the morning and afternoon to do so."

"OK." Kitty said taking a glance at her gothic roommate who levelled a glare at her that practically said 'Hands-Off.'

'Whoo-boy, I think Rogue's gotta crush! Way-too-cool!' Kitty said giving herself a mental pat on the back.

"Anyway," Xavier interrupted. "Dinner should be ready within the hour. Rogue..." Xavier turned to look at his gothic charge. "Ranma will be using the room across from Kurt's, if you wouldn't mind showing him the way? As for the rest of you, you may go now until dinner is ready."

Watch as Rogue shows Ranma his room.

Kitty grabs Kurt, Jean, Evan and Bobby to get Ranma and Rogue together in "Operation: Hook'em Up!"

"ATCHOO!"

"Bless you Ranma."

"Thanks Rogue, wonder where that came from?"

A limo pulled down the street before stopping at an intersection. It's window opened allowing a single black cat to jump in, landing on the seat. After a moment the cat grew in height, gaining red hair and losing all its cat-like features. It turned into the dark-skinned mutant, Mystique. She sat down on the seat next to her blind confidant Irene, AKA: Destiny. "You're looking well. And information on this new Mutant?" Still, there is business before personal matters. The limo driver took off, ready to deliver both woman to a restaurant.

"It surprises me. I can cast no prediction on him."

Irene was blind but she could picture Mystique's perplexed look. "You can't cast a destiny on him?"

"No. There is something... In him that prevents me from doing so. I doubt it is a mutant ability however. I ran into someone like this once before, trying to predict this 'Ranma' is impossible." Mystique leaned back into the seat frowning. Irene spoke up again. "You're worried because he's an unknown factor. I know. I can tell you something however."

The red-haired mutant turned her head to her. "Yes?"

"I know he will have something to do with Rogue."

"Rogue?" She perked up hearing her adoptive offspring's name. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, but I have no real idea what their relationship is or will be. They may become bitter rivals or best of friends. I cannot say."

"I can." Mystique peered out the window. "Ranma's mutant ability is known, he can neutralize the powers of other mutants. That would mean Ranma may well be the only person alive that could touch her without fear of her powers. It would not be unreasonable to think she would at least wish to get to know him."

"I see. And what do you think about that."

"... I am not sure yet. I will keep an eye on him however."

Meanwhile...

"Looks like yah got the room all to yourself Ranma. No roommates to pester yah."

The southern belle took a look at Ranma as he looked around the room, his bag set on the floor. She couldn't blame him really, the place was pretty big.

Of course she had no way of knowing Ranma never had this much space to himself as his own room. Actually he couldn't recall getting his own room ever. "Yeah, looks like it. So... now what?"

"We wait for dinner I guess. The Prof said it was gunna be an hour."

"I guess." Ranma said before dropping back onto the bed. He bounced a little when he hit it. Soft bed, something else he never had before. Rogue walked over and sat next to him.

"You know a lotta people woulda been spooked just by lookin' at Hank and Kurt. I know Kitty was a lil scared of Kurt 'fore she got used to him."

Ranma shrugged a little enjoying the bed beneath him. "Trust me, I've seen... Odder things." He didn't know where to begin though. Start with the Dragon Whiskers Soup or the Yeti-Riding-Bull-While-Carrying-Eel-And-Crane with a side of Octopus. And any other spring Pantyhose jumped into as of late.

"Well... if yah say so." Rogue said before a sound that could only be referred to as 'Bamf' and a cloud of smoke announced Kurt's arrival.

"Oh hey. I vas't interrupting anything, vas I?" The blue furred mutant said.

"Nah, not really." Ranma said, getting a better look at Kurt. Pointed ears, tail, fur, three fingers, two toes, yellow eyes. Yeah not that odd. "So what brings you here?"

"Just saying hi, since you are just across the hall from me now. Oh yeah, I'm Kurt Vagner."

Kurt offered a three digit hand, Ranma blinking a moment before he remembered Americans tended to greet people with handshakes. He reached over and took Kurt's in a handshake. "Nice to meet you then. I guess that cloud thing is your power, huh?" He released his hand as Kurt gave a toothy grin.

"Ja! It's a blast!" Kurt vanished in a cloud of smoke only to reappear on the dresser. Rogue turned to look at him.

"I though ya negated powers, right?"

"Yeah, but it's still low range. I'd probably have to touch him to keep him from doing that."

"Oh."

"Ja, still it's cool." A knock on the door interrupted the three teens.

"Come in." Ranma said. The door opened up to reveal...

The door opened to reveal the African-American woman he had saw in the study earlier. She offered a warm smile and gracefully entered the room. "Ranma isn't it? I am Ororo Monroe, one of the teachers here." She offered her hand to him and he shook it like he had Kurt's earlier.

"So, what is it you do?" Ranma asked.

Ororo gestured to a plant in the corner of the room, Ranma's eyes following.. In an instant a small cloud began forming over it. Soon the small cloud produced rain, watering the plant. "I am what you may call a weather witch. I have control over the weather, locally mind you."

Ranma blinked for a moment then he turned back to Ororo. "Now that is a handy little trick."

Ororo nodded slightly. "I know. Dinner is ready in five minutes, all right." And with that she excused herself. The cloud took a moment more to vanish.

And upon leaving Kurt's stomach growled out. Rogue smirked slightly. "Hungry fuzzy?"

"Ja." Another growl was heard, this one from Ranma's gut. "And looks like I'm not ze only one."

"Heh..." Ranma reached back, scratching the base of his pigtail slightly smiling shyly. "I haven't had a chance to eat since I left Japan."

"I bet." Rogue said looking at him. 'Oh it's so adorable how when he goes shy like that, and that smile... Gawd DANG IT, I'm gonna turn into a blushin' school girl! But DAMN he has nice buns!'

"Say, you can lower that power of yours, right?" Kurt asked, to which Ranma nodded. "Want an express lane to the dinning room?"

"Sure, that cloud thingy right?"

"Ja? Coming Rogue?" Rogue blinked for a moment, beating back an involuntary daydream with herself, Ranma, cherries, whipped cream and a big white bed.

"Uhh, yeah, Ah think Ah'll will." She offered him a gloved hand, and Kurt grabbed both it and Ranma's.

"Here Ve Go!" **BAMF**

The ride was short. So short Ranma doubted half a second had past between exiting his room and entering the dinning room. To him it was a second or two of rising and fading smoke. He took him a moment to orient himself and look around.

The table was large, with the amount of students that was given, but everyone seemed to have enough food within reach to satisfy them. Kurt quickly let him and Rogue go and ported over to a seat next to a girl with brown hair in a ponytail. She gave off a loud cry of 'KURT!' which was answered with laughter. Rogue took an empty seat, at one of the tables corners. He looked around and saw four empty seats, two to Rogue's right, one next to Kurt and the last between a long red haired beauty and a brown haired boy who closed an empty fist, only to open it again with ice cubes that had somehow formed. The cubes were quickly put into his drink.

Deciding that he knew Rogue the most (Which wasn't saying much, since the only other people he spoke with so far was Professor Xavier and Kurt) he took the seat nearest her. Rogue paid more attention to her plate, knowing her face had to be red. No ifs-and-or-buts about it.

Sitting right across from Rouge, Scott looked over the new student. Scott was known as the serious one, Mr. Military, fearless leader, but most of all to all the younger students a big brother that could be overprotective at times. Regardless he was well respected and was the team leader, so he decided a quick once over.

He was very fit, probably spent a lot of time working out. He seemed easy going, but you didn't know someone instantly from a look over. He did notice one thing though. Upon smelling and seeing the food laid out on the table, his face lit up and his hands rubbed together.

'Great, we really didn't need another Kurt.'

Regardless he cleared his throat to get Ranma's attention. The Asian looked up at him and Scott held a hand towards him. "Hey, I'm Scott Summers. Nice to meet you." Ranma smiled and took his hand in his.

"Likewise."

Logan always said you could tell a fighter by his grip. If there was a firmness and strength in the grip, yet gentle enough to keep that strength in check, then he was a fighter. He never knew what he meant until now.

The last of the mansion finally arrived at the table, Xavier took the seat at the head of the table, his wheelchair rising slightly to a better level, the Blue Ape-like man from before sat beside Kurt, Ororo beside red hair and ice-cube-maker and lastly an Asian girl who cheerful plopped down next to him and offer her hand. "Hi, I'm Jubilation Lee. But everyone calls me Jubilee." Like before Ranma returned the shake.

"Nice to meet'cha." The African-American guy at the table stood up and took a glass from the cupboard and began to pour himself some water.

"Well then," Xavier began. "Ranma I do believe this is your first American meal, am I correct?"

Ranma shrugged. "Not really, just some hamburgers this guy makes."

Xavier nodded. "Well, I hope you enjoy your meal then. And I also hope you could tell us about yourself."

Ranma felt himself sweat a little. Exactly HOW do you explain water-based curses to people? And not have them freak out?

That question was put on hold however as the dark-skinned boy began to return to his seat. One baseball, unnoticed and unseen was on the floor, under the table. One foot moved and hit the ball, sending it rolling.

Murphy's Law dictated it would roll under Evan's foot.

Which sent him stumbling forward and his glass flying upwards.

Glass threw, from it's confines, water.

Water flew at Ranma.

Ranma became wet.

Wet hit the trigger of a curse.

And the curse made young stud to stacked babe.

Everyone stared. THAT was new.

Rogue looked at the boy-now-girl beside her. 'What happened to Ranma? How'd that happen? SHIT, SHE'S BETTER STACKED THAN JEAN!'

Rogue's thoughts were a tad loud, and Jean looked at her own bust. And she, unfortunately, was right. She was better stacked. Jean shoved down a feeling of inadequacy.

Jubilee looked at the former hunk in wide eyed shock. Her body acted on half-impulse and half-autopilot.

**Squeeze, Grope, Squeeze**

**Twitch, Twitch** "Could'cha not do that?"

Xavier took a moment to gather himself and did a quick scan of Ranma's mind. And despite the change of body Ranma's mind was unchanged. 'I knew he would be interesting, but not in such a manner.' He cleared his throat and looked at Ranma. "Well then, I suppose this IS somewhat odd... Is there an... explanation for this?"

Ranma sighed and shook her head. "Yeah, but first... can someone get me some hot water?"

Insert usual explanation.

by Will McDuff

Rogue watched wordlessly, as Ranma demonstrated the Jysenkyou curse and explained, with pointed questions from Professor Xavier, Beast, and even Wolverine asking the occasional blunt question about fighting styles. Rogue herself wasn't really paying attention, wound up in her own thoughts, her face locked into what she thought of a passive neutral. (Others, less charitable, might call it standard bitchy.)

Ranma... turned into a girl? Was this some kind of a cosmic joke on her? She could finally touch a boy, the boy was cute, strong, and seemed to be pretty nice, and he was a transsexual. She could hear them talking at school now.

"Rogue's into a girl, huh?" the Blob mused. "Shoulda guessed when she passed up such a prime example of manhood like myself she was a lez."

Toad laughed. "Not that passing you up is a sure sign of lesbian hood or anythin'. Me, on the other hand..."

"Rogue's no lez," Piotr put in snidely. "She's obviously bi, wanting to play it both ways. She's too much of a snob to let just anyone touch her."

"Yeah, there's a bunch of us. My dad turns into a giant panda, my friend Ryouga into a little black piglet, this crazy amazon who thinks she's my fiancee turns into a ca-c-ca-c-"

"Finacee?" asked Kitty quickly, sensing a possible obstacle in her possible love connection.

"Yeah, my Dad had this thing with arranged marriages. There was Ukyou, Shampoo, I guess Kodachi would count herself in there, and," he paused a moment, the name catching on his lips. "...Akane. But that's over now. I wanted a new life, so I left them behind."

Rogue slipped softly out of the room, melting away into the empty hall. She had heard enough. He had four fiancess, one after another, and left 'em all? He was some kind of playboy, for sure. That turning into a girl thing didn't matter to her a bit, nope. She just couldn't go out with someone who knew so little about how to treat a lady!

"Yeah, all at the same time. And they were more interested in each other than me, really. I was just there, you know?" Ranma completed his explanation, shrugging, as the crowd listened with various states of interest and disbelief. Kitty was nodding vigorously. The poor boy, oppressed by his father like that, and those mean girls. He needed to be set up with someone, obviously. Someone like Rogue!

She smiled to herself. Consider plan R&R ago! She was all over this love thing. They were perfect for each other!

The Professor interrupted her thoughts. "You've lived a very interesting life, Ranma. I'd advise everyone to accept what he said as the truth. However, I'm sure a good portion of you have homework to do," this elicited a groan from a good portion of the assembled, "and besides, Ranma...


End file.
